User talk:TheNotoriousShinobi3
Welcome Hi, welcome to the TheNotoriousShinobi3! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Perchan page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 17:00, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Pre-created or no, you need fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to create/use a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. Please ask again once all terms have been met. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:03, March 12, 2016 (UTC) How was I supposed to know that lol Anyway, Ikusa isn't complete; there's still quite a few sections missing. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:14, March 12, 2016 (UTC) It's not called a "complete character" for nothing. Anyway, to give you clarification, at least a paragraph in every section would be preferable. Relationships, History, Trivia, and Appearance don't need one as you can just post an image for appearance and the others are optional; history can be filled out at a slow pace due to roleplays- neither does Equipment if he has no weapons. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:18, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Hol up, gotta ask Zico something about the time passed after which another user can use an inactive user's stuff, then I can get back to ya. If you need another month or more until it's free use you can just make Wood Dragon Slayer Magic (usernamegoeshere). Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:08, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Turns out it's a year in time that needs to go by before you can use it, sorry. Anyway, you can just make Wood Dragon Slayer Magic (usernamegoeshere). Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:33, March 14, 2016 (UTC)